Friends and Enemies
by xtishx
Summary: Sir Percival Blakeney, Bart., has invited an old friend to stay but has he got more than he bargained for? my 1st fanfic please R&R!
1. I Before the Ball

_Chapter One_

Kathryn was waiting anxiously outside the door. She was fidgeting with a small bow held in her snow white palm, desperately wondering what was going on.

I hope he will be alright, she thought. I don't think I should leave him like this.

Fisher came out from the room, just as Sir Percy and Marguerite arrived to join her.

"How is he?" whispered Percy. He was wearing his newest cravat, of which he was very proud, and was fiddling unconsciously with it. Marguerite stood behind him. Kathryn turned to Fisher with wide eyes, praying that it was good news.

"He has been very ill these past few hours, but it seems to be passing."

Percy breathed a quiet sigh of relief and Kathryn could not stop a tear trickling down her soft cheek.

Thank God he's going to be alright!

"The doctor says that he should rest tonight. He can see you now". Fisher held the door open and Percy walked in followed by Kathryn and Marguerite.

James was sitting up in bed. He looked very hot and feverish, but the doctor reassured them that the worst had passed and that he should recover soon. Kathryn sat beside him.

"I have left some medicine for him," said the doctor. "I doubt that he shall need it as he seems to be coping by himself. If he gets worse, please do not hesitate to rouse me."

"I appreciate all you have done and cannot possibly thank you enough." said Percy, shaking the man's hand.

"Would you join us for our ball tonight?" asked Marguerite.

"Thank you but I must decline your offer. I must return tonight I'm afraid." replied the doctor.

"We understand." said Marguerite. And with that the doctor gave a short bow and departed.

Kathryn was sitting by James' side, holding his hot hand in her cool one.

"I'm sorry, Kathryn," croaked James. "I meant to come with you…"

"Sshh," soothed Kathryn as she stroked his hand. "Don't worry - I will be fine on my own. I'm sure I can find someone as good as you to dance with."

"I think that would be highly unlikely at one of my brother's parties!" laughed James. He was overcome by a coughing fit. Kathryn giggled and stroked his face. Unfortunately Sir Percy heard this remark.

"And pray, young sir, what is wrong with my dancing?" enquired Percy with the usual twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, please don't get me started on Sir Percy's dancing!" laughed Marguerite.

They talked quietly for a few more minutes and then decided that they should leave.

"We should let you rest now," said Kathryn. She kissed James' hand and stood up. "We all want you to get better."

"We certainly do." Percy smiled at his brother.

"I shall leave early to come and see you, James." said Marguerite.

"Thank you Margot. It's lovely to be ill when you are around!" replied James.

Before she left, James gave Kathryn a small red flower. "Thank you - I shall imagine you are there with me and this flower will make it all the more easy." She gave him one last kiss before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind her.


	2. II The Blakeney's Ball

_Chapter Two The Blakeney's Ball_

When Kathryn entered the hall she wasn't surprised to see it wonderfully decorated. Percy loved to show off to everyone - he loved to boast and always kept good company. This evening it was especially crowded and although she had told James she would be fine, she was rather daunted by so many new faces. She only knew a handful of the Blakeney's closest friends and they were all busy conversing with fellow acquaintances and she did not want to interrupt.

She tucked the red flower under her pearl bracelet and looked around at the guests. The familiar laugh Kathryn had heard so often floated in her direction and she smiled to herself. She saw the Prince of Wales, the Guest of Honour, talking to Sir Andrew Ffoulkes, Percy's close friend, and his wife Susanne de Tourney. Kathryn could always talk with Susanne; they had both been rescued by the infamous Scarlet Pimpernel and both loved to speculate who it might be…

As people arrived they greeted her, asked a few questions, congratulated her on her engagement and then, seeing their friends, politely excused themselves and wandered away, leaving her on her own.

I wish I had someone to dance with, Kathryn thought. I wish I knew some more people here!

A few people were dancing with their partners enjoying one of the more sedate dances before the music moved onto more energetic pieces later in the evening.

Kathryn walked through the gathering, greeting familiar guests as she went, conversing with one or two, until she realised she was very hot and thirsty. She moved to where the refreshments were and gladly took some wine. She turned round to walk away and almost spilt her drink over a young man.

"Oh I'm sorry!" said Kathryn, startled by the stranger's sudden appearance. "I didn't see you there." She blushed.

"Not to worry," said the young man. "You didn't drench me!" He laughed. He had a very cheery laugh. Almost like Percy's, thought Kathryn. His voice was smooth and soft, and she found it rather enchanting. He had light brown hair that shimmered in the light and deep brown eyes.

"I don't think we have met before." said Kathryn.

"No I haven't had the pleasure," he smiled, a wonderful smile. "I am Sir Edward Nottingham." He bowed politely and took her left hand in his. "And who may you be?"

"I am Kathryn Dupont." He seemed to flinch slightly at her name. He kissed her hand.

"I see a ring on this pretty finger here. Who is the lucky man?"

"James Blakeney." Nottingham seemed to stiffen at her reply, but she didn't notice. "We are engaged to be married in September."

"I have not seen him here tonight." he said, looking around them.

"No. He is abed with a fever. He is recovering well now though, and I hope he gets well soon! I miss his company."

"Ah, Edward! I hoped you could make it!" Kathryn turned to see Percy walking towards them. "I see you have already met Kathryn."

"Percy Blakeney! How long it has been since our last meeting." Edward exclaimed, shaking his hand warmly. "And Margot!" he kissed her hand. "You look as radiant as the day I set eyes on you." Marguerite blushed.

"Still the charmer I remember you to be Edward! Did you enjoy your trip abroad?" she asked.

"Not really," he replied. "I got stopped in France and couldn't pass through for weeks!"

"You know, Kathryn, Edward here has the same passion for music and dancing as you do, if my memory serves me well." said Percy.

"It does indeed!" replied Nottingham.

"Do you play an instrument?" asked Kathryn curiously.

"I play the oboe, my lady." he replied. Her eyes lit up at this remark. "Although, I am not sure if I can play as well as I used to."

"Oboe! That is one of my favourite instruments! I must hear you play sometime!" she exclaimed. "Do you have a favourite piece?"

Nottingham seemed to be lost in deep thought for several seconds, before replying "I don't have any preference. As long as it sounds good, I will play it!"

"Ha, ha! That's what I like to hear!" laughed Percy. "Well now I believe I have the honour of dancing with my beautiful wife, so if you will both excuse me, I will let you get better acquainted." He gave a bow and swept Marguerite away to the dance floor, leaving Kathryn and Nottingham. She looked longingly after them. Nottingham seemed to have caught this look

"Would you care to dance, Kathryn?" Nottingham asked, holding out his arm.

She beamed at him. "I'd love to." She took his arm and he led her to the floor.

It was a fast-paced dance. Kathryn was whirling through the crowd of people, Nottingham had some difficulty at first keeping up but soon picked up the pace. They flew through the swarm of people. They were both staring into each other's eyes, unaware of people stopping to watch them. Soon they were one of only four couples left, everyone else had either given up exhausted, or found it much more entertaining to watch the pair finish the vigorous dance.

Soon after, the dance finished. Nottingham bowed and Kathryn curtsied to end the jig. They suddenly realised that almost every pair of eyes was on them. Kathryn felt herself blush in embarrassment.

"Well, I say!" exclaimed Percy. "I have never seen a couple dance so fast in my life! I hope she didn't tire you out Ed?" He was smiling his usual bright, infectious smile.

"No, no," breathed Edward. "I'm fine." He sat down in the nearest chair and took a huge gulp of wine.

"Are you staying nearby?" asked Kathryn.

"Right here!" he replied. "Percy has been kind enough to let me stay for two weeks. I hope to get to know you better." His brown eyes met her stunning blue ones for a second.

"Would you like to be shown to your room?" asked Margot.

"If you don't mind, thank you Margot," replied Nottingham. He stood up, his eyes still on Kathryn. "I think I may retire – you wore me out!" He smiled at Kathryn.

"Oh, that's a shame!" said Percy. "Well, I shall see you in the morning. I hope you find everything to your liking." He bowed, and wandered over to Sir Andrew.

"I'm sure I will. Good night!"

"Good night Edward," said Kathryn. He kissed her hand before following Marguerite out of the hall.


End file.
